Sunny Days
by bee-determined24
Summary: Santana has a dangerous job. Her friend with benefits feels like Santana owes her for being gone so long on a "business trip". ;   M indeed. NSFW
1. Chapter 1

Santana hated working out. Seriously hated it. And if didn't need to stay in pristine shape for work she would be sitting on the couch eating cookies and watching Pretty Little Liars. Despite the fact that she had just come back from a grueling job, she was out doing her normal run around the city all the while thinking about how much she really hated running. In fact if it didn't make her ass look so good she probably wouldn't do it all.

As Santana bickered with herself about early retirement and how much she hate bicyclists, she rounded the corner to a familiar neighborhood. She had been in such deep thought that she had made it home in record time without even thinking about it. She slowed to a walk as she noticed a familiar car in the drive. Sunny was over.

Sunny was a friend with benefits. San still hadn't gotten over her high school sweetheart who married her suspender wearing cripple of a boyfriend after graduation. San refused to give up hope that Brittany would ditch wheels and marry her instead. After all gay marriage was now legal in most states and it could definitely work. At least that is how Santana saw it. She didn't want to admit that she was falling for Sunny even though the girl gave her butterflies every time she saw her. Santana excused it as guilt as she was not the kind of person to admit to overly cheesy things like butterflies in her stomach.

Santana hurdled her ironic white picket fence and bounded inside.

"Ayo Sunnaaaaaay!"

not hearing a response Santana grabbed a water from the fridge and headed out back to the pool to see if her lady friend might be lounging in the pool. Sunny had the best ass which was always perfectly on display in a tiny purple bikini.

"Sunny?" called Santana as she walked to the pool.

Finding nothing she started to feel a little worried as by now she was either knocked over with a wet hug or wet kisses and hugs.

Quietly Santana set the bottle of water on the counter top and reached under the lip for a small pistol she kept hidden incase some dumb ass decided to break into her house. She decided on the small one so she wouldn't freak any body out if they accidentally saw it. After all her favorite gun was much to larger for a home invasion.

Gripping the gun in her hands, she slowly walked down the hall and pushed open the bathroom door doing a swift once over. Nothing.

She walked farther to the guest room, for the guest she never invited. Still nothing.

"This better not be a fucking joke" Said Santana under her breath.

She came to the last room on the hall. Her room. Quickly she threw the door open gun drawn to see a half naked Sunny listening to her ipod. Just as Santana realized who she had found Sunny looked up shocked and ripped out her headphones.

"Jesus H Christ San! Way to make a freakin entrance!"

Santana tossed the gun on the bed next to Sunny and leaned down till they were face to face.

"Sunny, I told you I don't like surprises." She said and then kissed the girl on the nose.

"I wasn't going to surprise you, but you sure as hell surprised me. Why do you have a gun in your house?"

Sunny was under the impression that Santana was a sales representative for a furniture store in New Jersey. Santana felt that telling her not so girlfriend that she was an assassin might make the relationship just a little tense.

"Hey you cut your hair. Me gusta." Said Santana with a wink and she started stripping off her clothes for a shower.

"Don't change the subject Santana! You could have shot me! And I just got these running shorts! Blood stains could have gotten on them!" Yelled sunny as she smoothed her hands over her rear. She was sporting a pair of very short blue cotton running shorts with little slits on the sides. Distracted by her lady friends small but perfect bare breasts, she hadn't even noticed the girl had a look of terror on her face.

"Chilax sweet cheeks. You and your fucking sexy shorts were in no danger, trust. If I had wanted to shoot you I would have done so before you even knew I was in here." She smirked and walked over to the girl.

"Oh yes the pistol happy sales rep. I can see it now." Sunny stated sarcastically crossing her arms over her breasts.

Sauntering over to the girl, now only clad in her sports bra and underwear she unfolded her arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"Don't be mad at me flower. I was just making sure you were ok. You didn't answer me when I called."

"Why do you have a gun, Santana. Guns kill people. Besides how do you even know how to work that thing?" She said trying to wiggle away.

"Um no people kill people. Transformers are not real. And my father used to take me hunting all the time, big deal."

"Santana your father is doctor. Since when does he go hunting?"

tightening her grip around the girl she looked at her gently

"Its really not a big deal. My father used to hunt with my crazy uncle that lives in Alaska. They like moose meat. And I was not content staying at home with my mother and knitting. Can you see me knitting?"

Smiling weakly Sunny looked her in the eyes. Santana didn't like lying to her but it was necessary.

"I guess that does make sense. I do kinda like to picture you knitting though" she said with a laugh, "doilies and hats with those poofy things on there!"

"Uh no." Said Santana releasing the other girl and turned to walk away.

"Ha San! Don't be angry its funny! Come swim with me. We are both all hot and sticky and the pool is beckoning us" she said with a little backwards hand wave/

"Nope you blew it. Shower for me and then a nasty as green health shake thing"

Santana had almost reached the bathroom when Sunny grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her down the hall.

"Santana Lopez you were gone on a sales trip for two weeks. TWO! And not even a phone call. You know how much I love dirty phone sex when you are gone and nothing. NADA! So you will swim with me. Besides you owe me for almost killing me"

She reached the pool still topless and Santana still clad in only undies and a bra.

"I did not almost kill you. The gun wasn't even off of safety" she lied.

"I don't want to hear it." And with one determined movement, each of her hands gripped santana's undergarments and ripped them off.

"Now get it!" Sunny yelled as she pushed the naked Latina into the pool.

"Oh you are gonna get it. I am so gonna get you for this!" San sputtered as she surfaced.

Just as she tried to swim to the ladder Sunny cannon balled right next to her causing the water to push her towards the shallow end of the pool. Seriously perturbed Santana stood up in the water and walked out of the pool and towards the house.

"I don't think so 'sweet cheeks'!" Said Sunny wrapping her arms around the dripping girl and spinning her around.

"You owe me hot sex. And not just hot 'I am horny I kinda wanna tumble around sex'." She said pushing her down into the glass door, "I mean hot steamy dirty sex. With biting , spanking and scratches. I am gonna make you come so hard you won't be able to sell a love seat for days."

God this was hot. And not because she was completely naked in 102 degree weather. Hot like most of the moisture between her legs was definitelny not from the pool water dripping off of her. However, not wanting to give up her dominance to the woman who just ripped her favorite sports bra, she turned her face away and crossed her arms, mimicking the girls previous actions.

"Not gonna happen. Is this you trying to seduce me? I need to teach you some more I think."

Sunny's face was unchanging. She totally knew this was working. And to prove her point she pulled on of her arms free and wiggled it between the two of them.

"Oh really? Cause I think its working just fine." She slowly drew two fingers through the Santana's dripping center and and held them out.

"Yup just fine indeed" said Sunny licking the girls excitement from her fingers.

Santana was so turned on, and shocked by the girls new found boldness that she whipped her face forward and stared into the girls eyes. They were black with lust and staring right at her tits.

"Its pool water Sunny." She said blushing just a little.

"Santana I do believe this is the first time I have seen you blush. Just wait until later" She said with a wink.

With that she grabbed the dripping girl and dragged her inside to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 06:37

"Sunny you better not snatch me ever again or I will end you!"-huffed Santana as she was thrown onto the bed.

Sunny just laughed and quickly climbed up the bed to straddle the naked Latina who was soaking the sheets.

"Oh calm down Tana, you are fine if not more turned on" she said pushing Santana's shoulders down so her head hit the pillows with a thud.

"I told you, this is not turning me on. That was pool water and all you are doing is further pissing me off!" lied Santana.

She has never lost a fight with Sunny. Never. And even though she had fully intended on fucking her brains on in the shower, she was not going give her the satisfaction of winning if she could help it.

"You are a terrible liar," Said Sunny with a grin spread wide across her face, "You want me and you know it. You are just dying for me to purr like a kitty and lick up your milk."

Sunny kept smiling as she ground her hips down and pinched on of Santana's nipples hard causing her to throw her head back into the pillows, biting her lip to contain a moan of pleasure.

"That is more like it baby. I love it when you bite your lip. Do it again for me baby."

Sunny leaned down and licked a small circle around Santana's nipple before gentle nipping at it with her teeth. Santana went to bite her lip again but it was too late and a loud moan slipped out and she bucked her hips up looking for more.

_Damnit all to hell Santana. Take control! You are losing at your own fucking game. In your bedroom! _Thought Santana as she struggled to ignore Sunny sucking at her pulse point and pinning her down tightly, never losing momentum with her hips.

With all the force she could muster up Santana managed to flip them both over until she was smiling down at Sunny who was sporting a very shocked face.

"I don't think so babe. You are not going to beat me at my own game. Beside you are doing it all wrong. This is forceful seduction. You can't be all kissy and nice. You have to take what you want and make them want it in return. Let me show you." She smiled her signature smirked and quickly turned around until she was straddling the other girl's face.

"Now this is how you do it." Santana pulled the girl's legs apart quickly, noticing a lovely build up of excitement and her core, and before Sunny could respond her hand landed with a loud smack right on the girls clit.

"Oooh holy shit Tana!" moaned Sunny, "That is not fair!"

Santana ignored the girls complaint and started to drag her nails up and down the soft skin on her lover's inner thighs. Once she reached the top of her thighs for the third time she smacked the girls clit a little harder than last time. She kept smacking it quickly and sharply until the girl below her was squirming so much she could barely stay on top of her. Santana stopped smacking and twisted to look towards her behind.

"Stop squirming and start licking. Now."

She ordered and turned her attention back to the other girl's dripping core. She pushed her bottom down into the girls face and once she felt the girls tongue she tied her hair back and decided to return the favor.

She leaned down and placed her flat tongue hard on the girls clit and slowly licked through her folds causing Sunny to stop licking and let out a ridiculously loud moan.

Santana was starting to feel the incredible pull of her orgasm building and decided that she needed to pick up the pace. There was no way she was going to come first. And with that she stopped licking and started sucking hard on Sunny's clit and with one hand she spread her folds wide while she entered quickly with two fingers.

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus! Oh yes!" yelled Sunny as she gripped the sheets trying her best to hold back the orgasm that had been building since Santana had flipped them over.

Santana knew that once the wonderful licking of her pussy had been replaced by panting and small moans that she was totally winning. But now she felt like she wanted a little more.

She added a third finger and pushed into the girls tight pussy as deep as her fingers could go. After a long moan from Sunny and a few seconds for her to get used to the new intruder, Santana curled her fingers and pulled out slowly. She could feel Sunny's muscles start to clench up and it was now or never. She bit down on her clit and sucked even hard and started pumping vigorously in and out while curling her fingers into the "Santana Spot" She like to call it that for a reason.

"Oh FUCK! Oh GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" Moaned Sunny loudly as she arched her back.

"Say my name baby" Said Santana through gritted teeth as she kept pace.

Sunny could hold it no longer. As her orgasm ripped through her, her body shook in ecstasy she let out a very loud "Santanaaaaa!"

San slowed her hand but kept a slow steady rhythm as she helped Sunny's body relax.

"You are such a bitch Santana Lopez," said Sunny once she gained enough breath to speak "You couldn't let me win just once?"

"Never. Ok well maybe not never, but not today. One day young grasshopper, one day!" She said with a big smile. "Now can I take a freaking shower?"

"Are you kidding me Santana? You totally just ruined my attempt at taking advantage of you and now you want to just go shower?" Sunny said, the shocked look returning to her face.

"Uh yeah I am all covered in Sunny's Delight and pool water…not to mention the sweat from my recent work out" San said with a wink.

She went to crawl off the bed but was stopped by Sunny's hands around her waist.

"I am not letting you go until you at least admit that some of what I did worked."

Santana let out a loud laugh and fell backwards into the embrace.

"I couldn't possibly admit to something like that now could I?" she said still laughing. "But if you are determined to be attached to me that is fine." As she stood up she hooked her arms around the girls legs and lifted her up onto her back.

"A piggy back shower huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is a little teaser, but I am sick so I didn't feel up to doing much. More next week I promise :D

Chapter Three

"Piggy back to the shower. Once we get there you get off." Santana said as she heaved the smaller girl a little higher on her back.

"Aww fine." Pouted Sunny as she leaned into the other girls shoulder.

"Well fine, you can stay on my shoulders but when I slip and die in the bathtub you will be really sad that I didn't use the shower head on you first." Laughed Santana.

She carried the girl into the bathroom and just as her feet touched the tiles she pretended to stumble and started tickling the back of her passenger's legs.

"Tana! No! Stop it right now!" Sunny screamed "Seriously stop! Put me down" After antoher minute of tickling Santana set down a very giggly Sunny directly on the cold tile floor.

"Aw bummer. Guess there will be no piggy back shower after all." Santana smiled and leaned into the shower to turn on the water.

"You know normally this would be the part where I strip all sexy like while the water heats up and show off my goodies and then you show me your goodies, but unfortunately you took the sexy strip out of it. Was the pool worth it?" Santana had her hands on her hips and was trying with all her might not to smile as she looked at the naked girl laying on the tiles.

"It was indeed,"Sunny said as she stood and faced Santana, "It was a nice refreshing dunk followed but hot, steamy dirty sex with spanking and biting. I am pretty sure it was orgasmic." She winked at Santana and walked passed her to climb into the shower. "You coming in grumpy?"

As Sunny turned to face the falling water in the shower Santana jumped with excitement. She was in no way innocent, but she had never had hot shower sex of any kind with a woman. Call it a fantasy if you will, but she desperately wanted a chance for it to be a reality. God Willing this was her chance. Wasting no more time she hurried into the shower.

"Oh sweet god" whispered Santana as she climbed in to see Sunny lathering her small tan body with apple scented body wash. She watched closely as the bubbles dripped down her abs and between her legs and down her toned thighs.

"Hey grumpy" Sunny said as she turned to look at Santana. "Want some soap? I just got it and it smells like apples!" She was still all giggly and her eyes were bright. Her innocence made it feel that much better when things got steamy. Its like making a nun swear during mass, which she had done only once, and the beating was well worth it.

"San are you ok?" Sunny's smile fell as she looked at the girl who appeared to be in some weird trance.]

"Fine! I am fine. Yup ok. Fine." Stammered Santana as she refocused.

"I would love some soap, babe, lather me up" She lifted her hands and placed them on Sunny's sudsy shoulders.

"If you tickle me in here, I swear to God I will ruin your favorite strap on, Santana."

The Latina gave only a sultry smirk in response and moved a little closer to the soapy girl in front of her.

"Come on, babe. I'm dirty and I could use a good scrub down."

Sunny added a little more body wash to her loofa and started rubbing bubbles onto her body. Once she lathered up her abs, she poored more soap into her hand and started softly massaging her breasts.

"Turn" said sunny as she made a swirling motion with her finger.

Santana turned her body but reached behind her to pull Sunny close until she felt her nipples against her back.

"Hair forward"

Santana pulled her hair over her shoulder until it was covering her right nipple. Sunny rubbed the soap along her back slowly dragging her fore finger lightly down to the small of her back.

"You know, you really do have the most beautiful body, San"

"Less talking, more washing."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 19:20

Santana had never been so relaxed or felt so calm with someone when she was so vulnerable and exposed. No one was ever this gentle with her, this caring. She let out a big sigh and turned to face Sunny who was standing under the hot streaming water.

"Why do you do this?" she said looking the smaller girl directly in the eyes.

"Why do I do what, San? Oh god did I hurt you? I am so sorry!" Her eyes were flooded with concern as she dropped the loofa to the wet tiles.

"No! No. I mean this, with me, you are always so…so soft. And caring. All the time."

Sunny stood staring at Santana in bewilderment. This was the oddest question she had ever been asked.

"San, I am a little confused here. You want me to be mean?" she asked searching the Latina's face for an answer.

"No I don't want you to be mean. I just want to know what I did to deserve you. You are kind, and gentle. You never ask for anything yet give everything you have. Its like you see past my bitchyness and my anger. I just…I just don't. What I mean is I've never met anyone like you." Santana looked away from Sunny to hide the tears that were now falling down her cheeks.

_Damnit Santana get your shit together. This was supposed to be sexy shower time, not bare your soul in an "I love you" speech. WAIT. Hold the phone. I love her? I love her. Fuck do I tell her? Oh my god no! We agreed from the beginning there were no strings attached. What do I say now "Hi I know I said no strings attached and it wasn't personal but I love you". No. And I can't exactly change the subject. Fuck what if she doesn't love me back? Maybe those guys in high school were right. I am just good for a quick fuck and laugh. Shit. SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

"San?" Sunny was panicking a little at the lack of response from the normally very vocal girl

"Santana can you hear me? Say something damnit"

Sunny's urgent words pulled Santana back to the present. She had somehow managed to sit down and pull her knees to her chest in the corner of the shower. She was breathing hard and her eyes were burning from the tears that now dripped from her chin.

"Huh?" was the only thing Santana could say. She wiped her face and looked over at Sunny. She had knelt down next to her still half covered in bubbles from the body wash and wet hair hanging around her obviously concerned face.

"Santana are you ok?" she asked again

"I am fine. I'm ok. Sorry," Santana stood up slowly, pulling Sunny with her.

"I just had a little fight with myself. I mean I just had to think about something and I didn't want to freak you out."

Sunny still confused crossed her arms and looked at Santana expectantly, waiting for further explanation.

Santana was nervous. She didn't know what to say and if she didn't say something fast, shower sex might permanently be cancelled.

"Great ," she said with a sigh,"Now you think I am nuts."

"I don't think you are nuts. I think you need to tell me what you really want to say and stop beating around the bush. Did I do something wrong?" Sunny's eyes started to fill with tears at the lack of response from Santana.

"Ok fine I get it."

Sunny turned to leave and just as she was opening the shower door she felt a hand touch the small of her back and she stopped. She turned to see Santana's face red and covered in more tears.

"Wait. Please?" She said with a little sob "I don't know how to do this. I've never loved someone like this."

Sunny was shocked to say the least. Here she was thinking she had broken some weird Santana rule and ruined everything and Santana said she loved her.

"What did you say?"

"Fuck. Um…I said I love you? And I know I said no strings attached at the beginning and that it was just supposed to be fun but I just…I can't no-"

She was cut off Sunny's lips as the pressed firmly into hers. The kiss was deep and passionate.

"I love you too, San" sunny said, eyes red from tears of relief.

"Really?" Santana sniffed and wiped her face.

Sunny moved a little closer and placed her hands on either side of San's face and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Really, really"

Santana in closer until their fronts were pressed together tightly

"Then maybe its time you teach me to be gentle," and after another soft kiss she leaned in a little further to whisper in the girl's ear, "In every way. She reached behind them and detached the shower hose and began slowly rinsing away all the bubbles left on Sunny's small tan body.

Taking the shower hose with one hand she used the other to pull Santana by the arm and guide her to the little seat on the other side of the shower.

"Sit"

At this point if felt like a million butterflies were being held captive inside Santana's stomach trying to burst out. God she hoped that "I love you sex" wasn't horrible, cause there is really no turning back now.

"Sunny I-"

But before she could finish her sentence Sunny took one finger and placed it against her lips.

"Uh uh. No talking right now. Just lean back and relax. Turn off your urge to squash and conquer for a few minutes." Sunny was smiling at Santana's hesitance. Not in a condescending way, but in a loving way.

Sunny grabbed a few towels from the towel rack just outside the shower door, rolled them up and placed them behind Santana's back.

"Lean back babe. Trust me."

Santana hesitated a little at first but gave in and leaned back into the warm towels. She had no idea what to expect and those damn butterflies were still swarming around inside her ready to burst out in a rage of insecure hurtful words. She held them back and waited patiently.

Sunny picked up the loofa off of thetiles where it had fallen and added alittle more body wash and placed the shower hose next to Santana's feet while she lathered the loofa in her hands.

"You have to learn to trust," Sunny said as she started to spread suds in small circles on the top of Santana's thighs, "that is where you start learning to be gentle. So right now you are going to let me do my thing and you are going to sit there and trust me."

Sunny kissed the tops of the Latina's knees and then slowly spread her legs wide. She moved the sudsy loofa to Santana's inner thighs and resumed her small circles on her left while making small wet kisses in a line up her right thigh.

"Oh my god, Sunny I-"

Sunny stopped what she was doing and put her finger to Santana's lips once more.

"No talking I said. Now relax. Lean back, or watch if you want" Sunny winked at the girl whose face was now flushed crimson. She resumed washing the girls inner thighs but this time moved to wash away what remained of her wet kisses. Once there were suds all the way up both thighs and almost to her core Sunny put the loofa on the floor and picked up the shower hose that was lying at Santana's feet. She turned the dial from pulsating massage to steady stream and slowing started retracing the circles she had drawn on the girls thighs to wash away the soap. With her free hand she reached around and grabbed Santana's ass firmly and pulled her forward to the edge of the small seat.

"Mmm you smell good. Unless that is just shower water" sunny said with a little giggle.

"uh uh" Santana said as her cheeks turned an ever deeper crimson.

"Just as I thought missy. But remember, we are playing the silent game."

Santana was breathing deep with anticipation. It was actually happening. Granted it was happening nothing like she had expected, but it was happening. Hot shower sex, with the hottest girl she had ever met.

Sunny scooted a little closer on her knees and licked up the water drops on Santana's thigh. She licked up her inner thigh moving the water across the girls aching core to the other thigh and washed away the few bubbles that lingered on the tan skin.

Noticing a very sharp intakeof air and a little squirm from Santana after she ran the water over her most sensitive spot, Sunny decided it was time to get to work. She moved the stream of water off of San's now shaking thighs and focused the water on her outer lips and started licking slow circles around the girls sensitive clit.

Santana was losing it. It felt like a fire was building in her core and the heat was spreading through her body like streams of lava. The blush on her cheeks had spread down her chest and her perky enhanced breasts making her hardened nipples stand out clearly. With the soft teasing to her core Santana's deep breathing had turned into pants and her hands reached out to the walls to stabilize her shaking body.

Sunny was more than pleased that Santana was actually listening to what she said, even though it was obvious by the lip biting and squirming that she was having trouble with the no talking rule. After all that was Santana's number one skill. She could talk a sales lady into buying stuff from her and convince her to have sex at the same time.

"Santana," Sunny stared looking up at the flushed girl." Moans do not count as talking. Just so you know." And without waiting for a response she switched the dial on the showerhead back to pulsating massage and placed it directly on Santana's clit.

"OOOh Mmmm. UGH!" Santana moaned loudly and tossed her head back towards the shower and arched her breasts out farther.

"That is much better. God you make the sexiest moans. They are even sexier when you are touching yourself." She said before placing her tongue flat on Santana's clit and licking up hard.

Santana didn't think she could get more turned on than she already was, but that pushed her so close to the edge she was teetering dangerously over. She didn't know if it was the fact that Sunny was being turned on by her moans or by the fact that sunny watched her touch herself but it was amazing. The fire was coursing through her veins and her skin was tingling. "Oh my god. Oh my GOD! UGH!" San screamed out and tangled her hands in Sunnys dark wet hair.

"Oh you want more? Fine. Also you can talk now. Spanish preferred"

Make it easier Sunny.

"Necesito más. Toqúeme por favor!" San moaned through gritted teeth.

"Oh sweet god that is sexy!"Sunny moaned as she reached her free hand down to massage her own sensitive clit.

"Aye dios mio! Are you touching yourself? Oh god you are! Aye dios!" Santana's body was trembling like crazy and she was using all the will power she could muster to keep from falling over the edge headfirst.

Sunny could feel Santana's abs starting to clench and decided to let her go all the way. She stopped her hand that had been pleasing herself and stood up. She kept the water focused on San's clit and straddled her widely spread legs pressing her ass onto the Latina's abs.

"Take this." She motioned handing Santana the shower head.

Santana took it with a shaking hand and pointed the stream at the smaller girls lower back

"What are you-OH MY GOD!" Screamed Santana as Sunny quickly enter her burying her ring and middle fingers in up to the knuckle. She waited for San's breathing to calm a little and then she curled her fingers, applying pressure on just the right spot.

"UGH! Dios! Mas, por favor mas! OH GOD Sunny." Santana dropped the shower head and grabbed the small girl's waist and dug her nails into the tan flesh. Sunny ignored the burning at her core and focused on what her hands were doing. She added another finger and started pumping her hand in and out faster and harder, curling her fingers every time. Sunny could feel San's muscles starting to clench and her breathing went shaky. If San was gonna come, Sunny decided she was gonna come hard and screaming her name.

Sunny pressed the pad of her thumb hard against San's clit and sped up the pace of her fingers. She reached around with her free hand and squeezed the girls left breast hard.

"Say my name, baby. Come for me and say my name" She said in a deep sultry voice.

That was it. Santana's body gave in to the flames radiating from her core and her body spasmed with pleasure.

"Aye DIOS! Sunny! SUNNY! UHHH!"

Sunny had never been jealous of a man in her life, but in that moment she would have traded anything in the world to feel Santana's muscles clench down on her most sensitive area while she was screaming her name.

Sunny slowed her hand until Santana's body had relaxed. She wiggled her ass into her abs a little before she extended her legs, putting her glistening sex on full display in front of Santana's face. Knowing San was looking at her she slowly withdrew her fingers receiving a whimper from the Latina at the loss, and lifted the fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean with a smack.

"So do you like gentle?" Sunny asked as she turned and bent to kiss Santana deeply on the lips.

"Oh yeah" Santana said after their lips parted. "Can we do that again? Like tonight?

Sunny just laughed as she retrieved the showerhead from the tiles and replaced it on the wall holder.


	5. Chapter 5

19:01

**Ok guys sorry if this isn't the best. I haven't been feeling very good but I felt like you all still deserved something! Please comment! The more comments I get the quicker and more excited I am about writing!**

After another few minutes of throwing clothes at her bag and storming around Santana collapsed on the floor in tears. Sunny quickly moved from where she had been sitting on the bed and knelt down next to Santana.

"Honey talk to me." She said softly but not moving to touch the Latina just yet.

"I told you that I loved you Sunny!" Santana cried into her hands.

"I know. And I told you I love you too. I do." Sunny reassured her.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Santana lifted her tear stained face to look at the girl next to her.

"It was a joke. A peck on the lips. It meant nothing!" Sunny said taking Santana's hand in hers. "If I had known that it was going to upset you I would have never have done it."

"Its not funny." Santana said letting more tears fall

"I know its not funny." Sunny lifted Santana's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes. "It meant nothing, I swear. I would never do that to you. I love you Santana."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Santana lifted her head and kissed Sunny lightly on the lips before throwing her arms around her neck and releasing more sobs.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Sun"

"Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket. Where ever whatever I'll be your coat!"

Sunny woke up early to make breakfast and in her usual fashion was singing along to her ipod and dancing in her underwear while tending to the pan of bacon on the stove. Santana having woken to the sounds of Rent and the smell of bacon wafting through the door, snuck into the kitchen using the skills she was paid so much for and was hiding behind the center island. Sunny removed the bacon pan from the stove and clicked off the burner. She turned to grab some cups from the cabinet but before she could even open the door Santana jumped out from behind the cabinet and shouted

"LET THE SHARKING BEGIN!" and quickly pulled the small girl's panties down to the floor. Sunny let out a shriek ripped out her headphones. She turned to smack Santana but she was already seated at the table with a plate of bacon and a steaming cup a coffee sporting a large grin.

"Morning babe!" Santana said before taking another sip of the her coffee.

"You are like a breakfast Ninja!" Sunny said staring at the smug girl at the table.

"You have no idea."

Sunny turned to get a cup out of the cabinet and poored herself some coffee and liberally added cream and sugar. She moved to get some bread in the toaster and nearly tripped forgetting her panties were around her ankles. Catching herself on the counter she kicked off her panties and headed to the table with her breakfast.

"Jesus, San. Did you have to shark me in the kitchen? I could have fallen in the hot bacon grease!"

"Highly unlikely." Santana said, not bothering to look up from the pile of mail she had in her hands.

"Santana you are getting bacon grease on the power bill"

Sunny reached forward and snatched the mail out of her hands.

"I don't care! They deserve pig fat for that amount!" Santana said before munching into another piece of bacon. "Maybe its cause I haven't been paying them. I don't remember paying that bill for the last few months."

"I paid them" Sunny said shuffling through the mail before tossing it aside.

"Well how much do I owe you hot stuff?"

"Nothing." Sunny said sipping her coffee and doing a happy dance in her chair before biting into an apple that she had sliced in half.

"Well how is that fair?"

"Hey, I use the electricity here. I wash more clothes than you do and I am pretty sure I spend hours in that shower and I have a feeling we will be using a lot more hot water than normal." She winked over at Santana and crossed her legs and she leaned back in her chair.

"That reminds me!" Santana shouted jumping up from the table and running over to the hall closet. "I got you a gift!" She reached into the bottom of the closet and pulled out a box about the size of a large men's shoe box.

"Open it!" Santana said smiling as she handed the box over.

"I hope its chocolate!" Sunny said unwrapping the brown paper covering the box.

"Uh no. Not edible."

"Damn!" Sunny frowned but continued ripping paper.

"I was going to give it to you yesterday but I got a little pre-occupied with having a minor melt down."

Sunny, having ripped the paper into shreds, opened the lid to box and let out a loud gasp before slamming the lid shut again.

"Um San, are you sure you gave me the right box?"

"There is only one box. Do you not like it?" Santana reached over and took the lid off the box and pulled out a black mesh harness that was sporting a bright pink double sided dildo.

"I thought it would be fun to try. Look its got one inside with a little vibrator for whoever is wearing it!" Santana was giddy holding the specimen up in the light.

"Its not that I don't like it, San. I just never thought about using one I guess" Sunny's eyes were wide staring at the pink phallus in Santana's hands. It was definitely larger than Santana's slender fingers that she was used to.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll take the inaugural ride if you are concerned with the size."

Sunny's face calmed a little but she was still slightly unsure about the toy.

Santana finished her breakfast and headed to the shower to start her day. The house was void of almost all food and that was unacceptable. As Sunny loved to point out she had the sexual appetite like a rabbit and a food appetite the size of an elephants. She thanked the Lord everyday that her morning bacon has yet to make an appearance on her thighs, though the wild sex nights and running might have something to do with that!

Sunny walked in behind and just let out a laugh as she saw the harness hanging on the bed post.

"Do you want me to put this away, San?" She called into the bathroom

"No way! Leave it there so we can think about how this evening is gonna go!" Santana called from the bathroom.

"Great." Sunny said to herself, lifting the harness off the post and turning it over in her hands. "It could be fun I suppose."

The ladies left the house and ran to the grocery store to pick some essentials and then over to Sunny's apartment downtown to pick up more of her stuff. Santana thought that since she was paying some of the bills she might as well keeps some stuff there and act like she lives there sometimes, seeing as when she is home she rarely stays in her apartment.

"Atleast you won't have to walk up five fucking flights of stairs every single day!" Santana huffed as they reached the top floor. "Why did you choose this place again? The view isn't worth a hernia."

"Ha! Whatever, San!" Sunny laughed grabbing her keys from her pocket. "I chose it so I wouldn't have to deal with people stomping above me at all hours of the day. I value a quiet ceiling."

She opened the door and walked into her apartment with Santana in tow.

Sunny headed to the bathroom and started throwing stuff in the bag Santana emptied after her little tantrum the night before. Santana plopped on the couch and started digging through Sunny's CD's looking for something to occupy herself when she came across a unlabelled VHS tape. She laughed that Sunny even had a VCR and VHS tapes still, but popped it in to see what it was. Turning on the T.V. the room was filled instantly with loud moans and panting as two figures appeared on the screen in the throws of passionate sex. Well passionate meaning bondage and leather and lots of finger fucking. Sunny came rushing into the room, her face beat red and ripped the power cord for the T.V. out of the wall.

"That wasn't supposed to be out here!" She said breathily as she tried to eject the tape quickly.

"Well so what! I want to watch it too! Sharing is caring!" Santana said plugging the T.V. back in.

"Uh…San. Just lets turn it off." Sunny's face was still beat red and her brow was starting to sweat.

"You don't have to be embarrassed!" Santana laughed pulling the girl onto the couch. "Lots of people watch porn, babe. Its hot."

Sunny was at a loss for words.

"Quite honestly it makes you even sexier in my mind," Santana whispered in her ear as she slipped her hand between Sunny's legs to cup her core through her pants. Sunny's hips lifted slightly as she turned to kiss Santana's full red lips.

Santana removed her hand and stood up to walk into the back bedroom. Sunny whined at the loss of the contact but stood and went back to her packing with a noticeable pout on her lips.

"Don't worry Amor, we have all night long."

The girls finished at the apartment and lugged all of Sunny's essentials down the stairs and climbed in the car to head to the store. Once in the store the girls quickly loaded the cart with essentials and plenty of non essential junk food that Santana insisted she needed for next week when Mother Nature went on her tirade and created a crime scene in her pants. Sunny just laughed and pushed the cart into the produce section. She busied herself picking out plenty of her favorite apples while Santana picked out some nice cucumbers for a salad, and suddenly an idea came to her. She walked over to Sunny quickly.

"Babe there is a very larger gentleman in a white beater with grease stains staring at us." She said in a hushed manner as she smile and suggestively slid her hands up and down the cucumber.

"He is probably just wondering if that cucumber is gonna jizz seeds on you" Sunny was staring at Santana's hands and then up slightly at her breasts.

"Uh uh." He has been following us through this store since we got here"

"So what, San. You should be used to people staring at you." Sunny said placing a large bag of apples in the cart next to the three packages of oreos.

"Let me make up for the other night, please?" Santana said with a blush quickly covering her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?"

Santana said nothing but instead backed Sunny up against the handle of the cart, placing her hands on either side of the small girl trapping her in.

"If I am right. We are about to make that grubby old dude drool and pop a boner into those strawberries"

Sunny was still slightly confused as she glanced over at the older man who was indeed constantly looking in their direction.

"What did you have in mind, San?"

Santana kissed her deeply, running her tongue along her lips requesting entrance. Sunny complied and allowed Santana's tongue to explore her mouth for quite a while before she pulled back and took her bottom lip between her teeth. Santana closed her arms around the small girl and placing one hand on her lower back pulled her in closer to grind her thigh against Sunny's core. Fire rushed through Sunny's body and her knees felt week. Santana had never been so open about their relationship in public before but it felt amazing. Even if it was to test how perviness of the man across the store. Gathering her thoughts Sunny pulled back from Santana quickly, fearing that if she didn't now she would never, and she really didn't want to spend the night in jail.

"Mmm that was delicious!" Santana said wiping her lip with her finger.

"Incredible." Sunny blinked and tried to get her bearings. "What is the verdict?"

"Look for yourself"

Sunny placed her arms around Santana in a hug and looked over her shoulder. The man looked awestruck and the berries in his hand and falled to the ground, no longer hiding a considerable bulge in his gray sweat pants. Sunny laughed into Santana's shoulder and hugged her tighter.

"You are such a joker!"

"I am sorry I got upset about the paper boy. I wasn't thinking straight." Santana confessed lowering her head.

"You don't have to apologize, love." Sunny kissed Santana sweetly and took her hand.

"Now lets pay for this stuff and go. I want some Taco Bell!"

Santana just laughed and shook her head as she pushed the cart to the check out counter.

The girls got home and unloaded their $164 dollars of nutritional fuel into the fridge and pantry and plopped on the couch to watch Pretty Little Liars. Neither of them spoke at all until all 8 tacos were devoured and they slumped back into the couch with full bellies.

"Now we have something to burn off" Sunny said with a wink. She got up and walked towards the bedroom stripping off her shirt and tossing it on Santana's head.


End file.
